


Super Marshmallow Girls Full Frontal Sex

by Eroppai (FalstaffKisaragi)



Category: Soni-Ani: Super Sonico The Animation
Genre: BBW, Belly Jobs, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Butt Jobs, Come Swallowing, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fat Sex, Large Belly, Large Breasts, Large Butt, Naked Female Clothed Male, POV First Person, POV Male Character, Spanking, Sweat, Threesome - F/F/M, nipple sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 10:38:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19271557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalstaffKisaragi/pseuds/Eroppai
Summary: Super Taruco is about to do her first nude modeling shoot with her friends. Nervous, she invites her next door neighbor to come to the shoot and meet his favorite models. She didn't know that he had a fetish for chubby girls, and is more than eager to experience Pochaco's plump belly and tits, and her fat ass. It's not the lights of the camera crew that are making them sweat, it's all the BBW sex!





	Super Marshmallow Girls Full Frontal Sex

Super Sonico has been in many kinds of media. She’s got a band, is on YouTube, and is beloved in the marine biology community. Most people know her as a gravure model. There’s no doubt that she’s a star, but the biggest question has always been “When is she going to pose nude?” There have always been rumors, but nothing solid enough to confirm, from the industry.

I’ve been studying her photobooks intensely, and the most I’ve been able to glimpse is the edge of her nipple or a pubic hair poking out of her panties. They’re both a lovely shade of pink. Though Sonico’s profile in the media is big, I’ve recently become much more enamored with her two friends from the same modeling group.

The first one to join was Super Pochaco. I knew her before she took on that stage name, when she was a girl who admired Sonico from the sidelines. She thought that she couldn’t become a gravure model because she was fat, but after working up the confidence to audition for the company, she was accepted immediately. Her photobooks are selling out almost immediately, and she’s even got a food tasting show on a local channel. While she hasn’t hit the big time yet, she’s even more beautiful than Sonico is, if you ask me.

Her breasts are huge, but her best charm point is her stomach. She’s got the kind of belly fat that hangs over her bikini bottom, and it’s even bigger when she’s done eating. That curvy stomach, the way it shakes when she runs, it’s amazingly erotic. When I see beads of sweat dripping into her belly button in her gravure videos, I want to bury my face in that stomach and lick it off. That she’s pudgy is what makes her so cute. I’d love to get the chance to cuddle up beside her.

The final member of their trio hasn’t gotten as much attention as the other two, but she’s made quite the impression on me. Super Taruco came from the countryside, and is a bit more socially withdrawn than the other two. The other thing that the magazines have been highlighting is her amazing ass. She has hips that go beyond “birthing hips.” It’s the sort of ass that could choke a man, and I am okay with that. She’s not as busty as the other two, but more than makes up for it with her butt.

Some people have said that she’s “too fat” to be a gravure model, but I say they’re the ones that are wrong. Taruco and Pochaco aren’t too fat at all. They’re beautiful. I’ve sent them fan letters telling them as much, but the chances I’ll ever get to meet them are low. The lines for photo events can stretch back hours, and it’s not like either of them is going to appear in front of me. If I could touch that stomach, that butt, just one time, I’d be able to be satisfied as a fan. Then I could observe from a distance, like all the other fans.

I was in my apartment looking at a swimsuit spread the three of them had done together. Their white bikinis left their ample cleavage exposed, and Pochaco and Taruco’s bellies were fully flopping out. Nobody else was coming around for the evening, so I stripped off my boxers and sat at my desk, preparing for a round of masturbation. Just imagining what would happen if those swimsuits fell off. Those ripe, erect nipples waiting for me. The pubic hair hidden just underneath the white fabric. I could almost smell them.

I grabbed my cock, and gripped it firmly in my hand. I began to stroke it those photobooks, flipping back and forth between the sexiest pictures in the album. It was hard to decide. At one moment, Pochaco’s breasts turned me on more. Then it was Taruco’s butt. I couldn’t decide, and as the flipping of the pages increased in speed, so did the motion of my hand. I felt a climax coming on at any moment.

There came a knock at the door. I hastily pulled up my shorts, but my erection could not be disguised. I tried to stand at an angle, so that whoever saw me wouldn’t realize what I had been doing. I opened the door, and saw the girl I had just been masturbating to. Super Taruco was there, wearing baggy clothes that hid just how portly she was, but even that couldn’t hide her birthing hips. She had the headphones, the glasses, I recognized her right away.

“Um...” she said. “Can you come with me?”

“You’re Super Taruco,” I said.

“That’s my stage name, yes,” she said. “I’ve been living in the apartment next to yours the whole time, since I came to Tokyo. Anyway, I don’t really know anyone around here, and I was wondering... can you come with me to my photo shoot today? I’m nervous.”

“Sure,” I said, grabbing my sunglasses.

“My manager’s waiting with the van down below,” said Taruco.

I tucked my phone in my pocket and got in the van with Taruco. We were heading down to a small beach house where the filming was going to take place. As we sat in the car beside each other, I introduced myself. She said that she had heard me, living right next door, and thought I looked like a nice person. Yet she had never talked to me until now. I had never known she was living next door, either.

“Our managers were talking, and today’s a big photo shoot. Sonico, Pochaco and I are doing our first hair nude photobook,” she said. “I’m nervous about having my naked body on camera, so I wanted someone to come with me.”

“What’s there to be nervous about?” I said. “Your body is beautiful.”

“You’re familiar with my work?” she asked.

“I love chubby girls,” I said. “There isn’t a girl in Japan who doesn’t have a butt as soft as yours. We haven’t even talked to each other, why are you okay with letting me go this far?”

“Because I haven’t talked to anyone either,” said Taruco. “I’m glad that you like me. Back in the countryside, there are all sorts of girls like me, but I thought plumper girls weren’t popular in the city.”

“Plenty of people love girls like you,” I said. “Does this mean I’ll get to meet Sonico and Pochaco, too?”

“Of course,” said Taruco.

We arrived at the beach house shortly. I had driven past it on occasion, but I never realized that this is where so many gravure idols did photoshoots. Taruco said I was free to sit in the main room and enjoy whatever food was available. She needed to go to the dressing room to get her makeup done and get ready. I was there for emotional support, but my loins were throbbing with excitement.

I was being given the chance to watch three of my favorite gravure models as they did their first nude set. I was going to keep a respectful distance and not touch them, but if Taruco wanted some skinship to help her be less nervous, getting to lay my hand on her chubby body would be like a dream come true. I had seen how big her butt was when she was pulling me to the car. It looked even bigger in person.

I was at the buffet table, which was stocked with sweets. A large plate of multicolored macarons was in the center of the table, set aside for Sonico herself. I wasn’t going to touch those. A lot of the food at the table was sweet and greasy and fatty, probably designed to keep up the girls’ energy during the day. I was looking to grab a bite of chocolate myself when I saw a girl with blonde hair and a pair of headphones scooping a lot of chicken onto her plate.

She was wearing only a white bikini, leaving her massive breasts and paunch of a stomach exposed. That rounded belly could only belong to Super Pochaco. I said hello to her, and she greeted me in return.

“This is delicious,” said Pochaco. “My breakfast was rather light this morning. Why’d they leave all this stuff out for us?”

“I know why,” said a girl with pink hair beside her. Though she wasn’t as pudgy as the blonde-haired girl, her looks were iconic. Super Sonico herself, also wearing a white bikini. “The photographers want us to be as full as possible before the shoot. Compared to you two, I’m not as fat, so I’ll need to eat even more.”

“Come on, I’m not fat,” said Pochaco. “I’m just a big girl. I haven’t seen him before. Who are you?”

I realized they were talking to me. I introduced myself as a fellow tenant of Taruco’s apartment. I tried to hide behind the table, barely being able to conceal my hard-on at being surrounded by such sexy, voluptuous girls. Super Pochaco’s belly was close enough I could grab it. I could hardly believe this was real.

“I’m glad Taruco made a friend,” said Pochaco.

Taruco walked out from the dressing room, wearing the same white bikini as her friends. While her moderately big breasts were covered up, the fabric near the back didn’t cover up all of her butt. It was a soft, pillowy butt with some cellulite in it, and I could see it hanging out the edges of her bikini. I was getting lost in my fantasies when the camera crew turned on the lights, and told me to step away from the camera’s line of sight.

“We’re gonna take a few in the swimsuits, and then comes the big moment,” said the cameraman. “Strike a pose.”

I had seen pictures like these plenty of times before. At times, their bodies got close enough to each other that Taruco’s hips brushed against the other girls’. Pochaco’s body, from all angles, also touched against their bodies. All of them had been eating their fill before they went on cameras, so their soft bellies had a certain glow to them that was superbly erotic. I wanted to kiss them so badly.

“This is embarrassing,” said Taruco.

“You can do it!” I said. “Nothing to be ashamed of! Your body’s fantastic!”

“Thanks for the encouragement,” said Taruco.

The girls reached behind their backs and untied their bikini straps. Three tops fell to the ground, revealing six breasts. Pochaco’s were by far the biggest, with puffy nipples that were a shade of coral pink. The bottom of her bust rested on top of her belly, going nicely with the rest of her. Sonico’s nipples were flat and cherry pink, with her breasts only slightly smaller than Pochaco’s. Taruco’s breasts, though average in size, were topped with pointy, light brown nipples.

Taruco immediately covered up her breasts with her hands, while Pochaco looked around for the camera. Her chest bounced excitedly, those massive mounds swaying back and forth with her belly fat. The girls reached for their bikini bottoms, pulling them down past their legs and exposing their lower bodies to me. I finally saw something amazing. A girl’s bare pussy, not hidden behind a black bar or a mosaic.

Pubic hair in pink, silvery white and to my surprise, black, all became revealed. I wasn’t aware that Pochaco’s blonde hair wasn’t her natural color. The gap in colors between her head and her pubes didn’t take away from her sexiness, though. Her real charm point remained in her belly. Everything else was just icing.

The photoshoot went well. Each of the girls got to emphasize their good points. Taruco got several shots of her wide ass, and Pochaco was gripping the sides of her belly in several shots. Near the end, they stood side by side with their breasts against each other, swinging back and forth as their flesh squished together. Though they were nervous at first, they slowly got used to being naked around each other, and the camera crew.

“The sea breeze blowing through my legs. This is refreshing,” said Sonico.

“Can someone check my butt? I think I got sand on it,” said Taruco.

“Tell catering we need more sweets,” said Pochaco. “I’m feeling hungry again.”

The three of them returned to the catering table. I was greeted to the sight of three girls of varying levels of plumpness, eating food while completely naked. Crumbs fell into their cleavage and on their bellies, which they brushed off. As their hands went across their rippling flesh, I saw just how sweaty they had gotten underneath the lights. Sweat rolled off their stomachs, down their breasts and across their butts. The smell coming off them was simply erotic.

The final photos of the day were taken. The girls were set to return to their dressing rooms, but before they did so, Sonico approached me. She was still not wearing a shred of clothing except for her headphones. One of the most popular gravure models in the country was standing before me completely naked, casually talking to me. I still couldn’t believe this was real.

“My schedule’s really packed,” said Sonico. “I have to record a new YouTube video. I wish I could thank you in a deeper way, but please. Let me give you a blowjob!”

The bulge in my pants must have been obvious while I was watching them. I had eventually gotten used to the girls being naked in front of me, as it turned into more of a job than an invitation to sex, but Sonico had reignited those feelings in me once again. Here she was, wearing only her headphones in front of me, asking if she could blow me. Without hesitation, I pulled down my pants. Sonico wanted to remove my boxers herself.

“Taruco said you’re a good neighbor. I wouldn’t do this for everyone, but they’re my friends,” said Sonico. “Here.”

She grabbed the edge of my underwear, pulling them down and letting my hard cock spring forward. It was sweaty and hard, glistening underneath the light of the the beach house. While the length wasn’t anything impressive, any cock would look better when it was hard and throbbing. Sonico’s finger touched my glans, a drop of precum trailing between her fingertip and my own tip. She wrapped her entire hand around my cock, starting to rub it with a gentle grip.

“Why a blowjob?” I asked.

“I saw how hard you were looking at us nude,” said Sonico. “I have no problem with giving you a blowjob for giving me the courage to pose naked. Knowing that my naked body can get this sort of reaction makes me more confident in it. I’ve been told my blowjob skills are really good.”

Sonico’s lips kissed my glans. Her mouth was on my dick, exploring it with gentle licks and slurping sounds. As my dick disappeared into Sonico’s mouth, I was throbbing harder than I ever had before. This was much better than masturbating. Sonico, on her knees, playing with my cock. I saw her breasts sway back and forth as she sucked me off, her entire body sweating from the bright lights and the warm weather.

My entire cock was enveloped by her warm mouth. Her tongue pushed against the underside of my glans, teasing out drops of precum. If she went any further, I thought my balls would disappear into her mouth. That thought sounded pretty sexy. The novelty of this was so overwhelming, I didn’t think I’d be able to hold on much longer. I hoped that a nobody like me wasn’t a downgrade for Sonico. She probably had guys with the build of swimmers in her marine biology class who were better at this than I was.

“Are you nervous?” Sonico asked.

“I don’t know, are you sure my cock is satisfying enough for you? You don’t have to suck it if you’re not into it,” I said.

“The most I’ve given anyone else is a handjob,” said Sonico. “My Manager doesn’t let me get with any guys for what it might do to my image, but the three of us have been hungry for cock for some time now. Yours is a perfect size. It’s even bigger than I was expecting.”

She went in harder on sucking me, giving it her all. I noticed her hand going down her body. She groped her own breast, followed by moving down her slightly pudgy belly, before reaching her pussy. While I wouldn’t have time to put my dick in there, she still teased me with it in a way that made me throb inside her lips. Her fingers entered her wet pussy, spreading it and fingering it with wet squishing noises that sounded louder than they were because of how aware I was of everything. I thought we’d get caught, but Sonico was being careful.

All she was doing was turning herself on. If she became more aroused, she’d have no problem swallowing my semen. Another terribly lewd thought crossed my mind. Sonico said she had to film a YouTube video. That she’d be doing so, with my semen in her stomach, unknown to her watchers, turned me on. I couldn’t hold back from the stimulation. I wanted to cum in Sonico’s mouth right there!

My balls emptied themselves into her mouth. I had never come this hard before. There was so much cum that it spilled from her lips, dripping onto her breasts. It decorated her nipples with a white glaze, joining the sweat on her body to make her even stickier and sexier. Sonico opened her mouth to show me my cum coating her tongue, and then swirled it around in her cheeks before swallowing. There was so much, so thick, that it took two gulps before her mouth was cleared of spunk.

“Pochaco and Taruco are going to love this,” said Sonico. “You’re still hard. You can definitely satisfy them. They’re even fatter than me, so they have much bigger sex drives. I hope you can keep up. Thanks for the cum meal!”

Sonico went to get dressed, while I stood there in the middle of the backlot, my hard, still dripping cock hanging out. I wanted to pull my pants back up, but that would only stain my underwear. It would be much better if the girls came around to deal with it. I saw Sonico in the distance, talking to Pochaco and Taruco about how great my dick was. She waved goodbye, and the two of them walked over to where I was. Their bodies looked even bigger in person. I could see every roll in Pochaco’s stomach, and the wide ass on Taruco’s pear-shaped body was looking ripe for ravishing.

“Do we look sexy enough?” asked Taruco.

The two of them had just come from stuffing their bellies. Though with how fat they normally were, it was tough to tell the difference. Still, I could see the soft roundness of their frames protruding. If they took a step closer, their soft skin might just rub against mine. Even the slightest bit of contact with Pochaco’s belly would cause my dick to slather her belly in a layer of cum. I wanted to bury my cockhead in her belly button and start thrusting.

“Are there really guys out there who like seeing girls like me naked?” asked Pochaco.

“His dick’s hard even after Sonico sucked him off... so yes,” said Taruco.

Pochaco had met many of her fans who told her how sexy she was, but except for her childhood friend, the boy who’d been her first time, and the one who helped her become Super Pochaco, she had only taken their compliments as shallow praise. Seeing a rock hard cock bouncing up and down in front of her naked, pudgy body was completely different. It was a raw, sweaty reminder of just how much power her muffin top packed.

In contrast, Taruco had only been masturbating until she moved to Tokyo to become a model. Not only was my cock the first one she had seen, it was the first one that let her know that I yearned for her massive butt, to stick my hard rod inside her and give her enough semen until she was cumming continuously.

“I want to touch your bellies!” I said.

“Even more than our boobs?” asked Pochaco. “You really are a pervert. Only certain people can touch me there. You’re one of the lucky ones. It’s nice and soft and you can really see the rolls, since I just finished eating.”

“I think most my weight is in my hips instead of my waist,” said Taruco. “But I am rather plump around my belly.”

My hands reached out, and grabbed onto their stomachs. Both of them were soft and squishy, with plenty of fat and food filling them. I moved my hands underneath their belly buttons, watching as I lifted their stomachs up, and then let them drop back down. That sound of flesh on flesh, made when their round bellies moved in front of me, gave me an uncontrollable erection. Touching them in person, I could feel every soft part of their body fat. They were so sexy!

The two of them quietly moaned as I played with their bellies. I wasn’t tickling them, but they were still very sensitive. Their bodies were an erogenous zone for sure, and I was turning them on. I could stay here and touch their bellies all day, but that wouldn’t be enough to satisfy the feelings stirring in my loins. I wanted to get even closer, until all I could see around me where their stomachs.

On my knees, I asked them to squish me between their bellies. They moved closer together, and obliged. I was squished by Pochaco’s belly first. Her navel pressed against my cheek. I could feel the indent, and the shape of her fat rolls as they squeezed themselves around my face. Her stomach was smooth and round, and the sweaty smell, mixing the scent of love juices leaking from her pussy and the faintly milky sweat rolling in from her cleavage, was absolutely, potently sexual. Her stomach was so warm. I leaned to the side, and kissed her belly button.

“Oh!” said Pochaco. “Don’t surprise me like that.”

“Your belly is gorgeous,” I said. “It must look sexy when it’s shaking.”

“Most guys just focus on my boobs jiggling. Are you really that obsessed with my belly?” asked Pochaco.

“It’s your best feature,” I said.

“Thanks...” Pochaco said.

The other side of my face was squeezed in by Taruco’s stomach. Her belly wasn’t as round as Pochaco’s, having more noticeable rolls. I did notice she had a deeper navel, and the smell coming from her stomach was even more intense. It smelled like the aftermath of masturbation and sweating. The two of them rubbed their bellies on my face, while I took in that smell. I wanted to reach down and start stroking my dick, but I felt like it would pop on its own with how much stimulation I was getting.

Two naked, fat gravure models rubbing their soft, fat bellies on my face is a dream. To be living it out at this moment, I feel like nothing could be better. I can tell how healthy and curvy the two of them are by the way their bellies stick out, enveloping me and covering me in the warmth of their skin. Getting to have sex with them after they finished eating, when their bellies are at their fattest, is a gift from the heavens.

I can’t contain this feeling in my groin. From here, just beyond their soft, round stomachs, I can see the pubic hair leading to their juicy, plump pussies. Never have I wanted to breed two girls more badly. Their already fat bellies becoming enormous with pregnancy would make them beautiful. I want to get my cock inside them, but leaving this belly hold would pull me out of the dreamlike state I’ve lost myself in.

“Is he okay in there?” asked Taruco.

“He’s fine. His cock’s super hard,” said Pochaco. “We shouldn’t ignore it. He’s got a really tasty looking meat rod.”

“It is rather... thick...” said Taruco.

“Not as thick as you ladies,” I said. “If you want to touch it or play with it, go ahead.” I was released from their bellies. I caught my breath, and offered up my cock, eager to see which of them would take it first. It was still slick with Sonico’s saliva, making it look extra tantalizing.

I laid down on a couch not far from backstage. It was a big couch, with plenty of room for me and the two of them. Pochaco followed. As she got herself comfortable on the couch, her belly squished into the cushions, the muffin top spreading out to the sides. I love the way her fat belly moves and changes shape like that. She had a pretty big butt, too. She picked up her breasts in her hands - those things must weigh a lot - and wrapped them around my cock. I was squeezed between her tits, the soft pressure teasing the entirety of my cock, which had vanished into her cleavage.

“It’s so hot,” said Pochaco. “I can feel it throbbing in my chest. You don’t mind that my boobs sag a little?”

“They’re so huge! The rest of you is a little saggy anyway, it’s still hot,” I said. Pochaco took it as a compliment.

“You were focusing on my butt,” said Taruco. “Do you want to see it up close?”

“Do I?” I asked. “I love your fat ass!”

“Enjoy,” said Taruco.

Taruco planted her huge butt on my face. I couldn’t see anything. My entire field of vision was taken up by Taruco’s wide, squishy ass. Her pussy was close to my mouth, and her asshole, while buried deep in her butt cleavage, was just above that. It smelled of sweat, and the smell of a woman’s arousal. The air around me had been replaced by the smells coming from Taruco’s ass. I didn’t know how much longer I could last with her butt smothering me, but it only made my dick throb harder. Pochaco noticed as much, feeling my already hard cock get even thicker and stiffer inside her massive boobs.

Neither of them could hear what I was saying. My voice was muffled by Taruco’s butt, praising the softness and plumpness of her rear with effusive approval. To think that I would be able to have my nose buried deep in Super Taruco’s ass cleavage, was something I had never believed would happen. Every time I took a deep whiff of her ass, my cock continued to throb. Pochaco was pressing her breasts against my dick, squeezing them in her sweat and saliva, drawing forth more precum from my balls.

“Your breath is tickling me down there,” said Taruco. “If someone saw me like this... it’d... turn me on.”

“Everyone’s going to see you like this,” I said. “You’ll do amazing posing nude.”

The idea finally sunk in for Taruco and Pochaco. Their fans, and they knew they had dedicated ones, would be purchasing these photobooks and looking over their naked bodies. Every roll in their bellies, every bit of cellulite in their asses, all the way down to the shape and color of their areolae, it would all be visible. And when their fans got home, they would do the same thing I was doing now. Pull down their pants and take out their cocks, passionately masturbating to these fat goddesses before having the best ejaculation of their lives.

Hundreds of cocks across the country, sloppily masturbating in unison, to their naked bodies. Taruco was the type to fantasize when she got nervous. I could tell what she was thinking. Picturing all those cocks beside her at once, glazing every curve of her fat bottom with cum, until it was glazed like a donut and just as delicious. Hundreds of men at the mercy of her body, their orgasms a symbol of their undying love for her generous, ample form.

“You like my belly, right?” said Pochaco. “I wouldn’t do this for anyone.”

I couldn’t see anything because Taruco’s ass was blocking my field of view, but the pressure around my cock released. It was replaced by something that didn’t wrap all the way around my shaft, but was still warm and soft. It was even flabbier than her breasts, and I couldn’t sense the hardness of her nipples. Pochaco was giving me a belly job. I have never felt so lucky! To get a chance to have an orgasm from such a lovely fat stomach is a gift that can never be repaid.

“I’ve never done this before,” said Pochaco. “Are these rolls of flab really making you feel good?”

“YES!” I said.

“He loves it for the same reason he loves my butt,” said Taruco. “It’s where we have a lot to offer.”

Pochaco’s belly pressed around my shaft, rubbing up and down the length. I felt a trembling in my balls. There was no way I could hold on when all of my dreams were coming true, and Pochaco’s belly was right there at my crotch. As soon as I got my vision back, and could see their fat bodies once again, I had no doubt my hard-on would return in an instant.

“I’m gonna cum!” I said.

There it was, my second ejaculation of the day. Hot feeling surged through my dick as I coated Pohaco’s belly in a sticky wad of cum. It dripped into her belly button, rolling down to her pubic hair. She reached down and scooped a fingerful of cum off of her stomach, savoring it in her mouth. The flavor was salty and slightly bitter, but once she swallowed it, she flushed bright red. That was two of them I had gotten hooked on the taste of my cum. It wouldn’t be long before Taruco also tasted of my ambrosia.

“Taru, he needs to see this,” said Pochaco. “Can you get off his face?”

“Sorry,” said Taruco.

I took in a deep breath as the smell of the beach house returned to my lungs. While I wished I could have stayed cushioned underneath Taruco’s ass for a while longer, it would have meant I couldn’t see the sight before me. Pochaco had spread her legs, revealing her dripping pink pussy. Her hairy cunt swallowed my dick, until the entire thing was inside her plump, juicy pussy. I could feel her weight, since was on top of me. The weight coming from her heavy breasts and heavier belly.

“I never even put on a condom!” I said.

“That’s fine with me,” said Pochaco. “After tasting your cum, I had to let you do me raw. Can you see it? Your dick’s going all the way into my... belly.” She grabbed her stomach when she finished the sentence, lifting it up and letting it flop into place. What she had manually done, I was going to do with my cock. Her entire plump body was in control of my cock, buried inside her folds. It was tight and sticky, the best feeling in the world. “I don’t care if you get me pregnant. I just want to have sex!”

I thrust up and down inside her, pushing deeper into her pussy. Pochaco’s plump pussy was soft and warm, warmer than any onahole I’d ever used. All of her fat kept her safe as I began to thrust harder. Her body was sweating profusely. This sort of sex was more of a workout than usual. Though I later heard that she still worked out, but not to lose weight. Her agency wanted her to stay at the right level of fatness so all of her fans were happy. I know I was.

Then the real fun began. As the pounding became more intense, I saw Pochaco’s belly and breasts start to shake. They jiggled, wobbled, bounced around to the motions of my cock. I heard her breasts slap against her body, and watched her soft, warm belly flab shake about. I wanted to reach out and grab it, to knead it in my hands and experience that wonderful softness that had enveloped my dick, but watching it jiggle was making me incredibly hard. There’s no other way to describe it. Pochaco’s belly, so round it looked like she was in the early stages of pregnancy, made her look like the ideal woman.

I reached one hand out to grab her belly, moving the other hand towards Taruco’s bare ass. Her butt was still warm from sitting on top of me. I grabbed onto her ass and kneaded the plump flesh, pulling at one of her cheeks to get a look at her pink asshole. It was twitching and breathing, a perfect shape and size for her butt. In a matter of moments, I knew my dick would get to explore this fine ass. But first, I had to seed Pochaco. Her body was one that was begging for pregnancy.

“It’s so thick! I’ve never felt this good before!” said Pochaco. “I can feel it in my stomach. It’s like I just finished eating, but better!”

“Your pussy is amazing,” I said. “Please, don’t lose this weight. You’re perfect exactly as you are.”

“You’re thrusting this hard because of my fat belly?” asked Pochaco.

“Every time I looked at one of your photobooks, I was staring at your belly button when I came. That beautiful stomach shouldn’t go away. And your tits are the best of the girls. Your whole body is so soft. It’s no exaggeration to say I love you!” I said.

Pochaco bent over. Her soft body squished onto mine. Everything from her overweight stomach to her massive breasts, the nipples as hard as they could be, rubbed against my body as my balls drew in, preparing for ejaculation. My third ejaculation of the day was my hardest, spraying and pumping hot cum into Pochaco’s pussy. Her sticky love juices and my hot, gooey cum mixed together inside her, filling her up until she could feel the warmth of my semen near her belly button. I remained with her until my dick went soft, hugging and rubbing over her body, from her butt to her boobs. We kissed as I humped my last time inside her, turning Taruco on even further.

My limp dick exited her pussy. Pochaco spread her legs, showing off the amount of cum I had jizzed inside her. There was a lot, and she couldn’t be happier to have it. “I’m feeling really full now,” said Pochaco. “But maybe there’s room for one more serving.”

“I’m the one who lives next door to him,” said Taruco. “I want you to do me from behind. That way you can get a good look at my enormous butt.”

Taruco got on her knees, spreading apart her ass cheeks. Some of the smell from her ass wafted towards me, and I got hard again. I left Pochaco’s flabby, sweaty self behind and went over to Taruco, holding my erection in my hands. Sitting on me and watching me fuck Pochaco had gotten her so wet that foreplay wasn’t needed. I wasn’t going to put it in her right away. I laid my dick along her ass cleavage, and she let her cheeks return to their position, closing around my dick.

“Damn, you have an amazing fat ass,” I said. “I could cum just from this.”

Her ass felt like Pochaco’s belly, except it was able to almost hide my cock from its size. As I rubbed across her, the underside of my dick brushed against her asshole. It was still twitching, excited from all the stimulation. If I wasn’t careful, my cock just might slip inside her ass. While that would feel amazing, that wasn’t what I wanted to focus on. With my hands holding tight on her butt, I picked up the pace of my rubbing.

My dick, coated in Sonico’s saliva, Pochaco’s love juices, and several ejaculations’ worth of sweat and cum, easily moved through the valley of Taruco’s ass. It was slippery and slimy, but still body temperature. She got used to it, adjusting her rhythms to match mine. As I picked up the pace, I saw her pussy begin to drip. She didn’t want me to cum. She wanted a dick inside her.

“You really like my butt,” said Taruco.

“The bigger, the better,” I said. “And I’ve never seen one as big as yours. When it was on my face, I felt like I would start worshipping it.”

“You can touch it more, but please, stick your cock in me! I’ve been waiting too long,” said Taruco.

I thrust my cock into her pussy, and she let out a cute yelp.

“You’re still this hard?” she asked. “How many times a day were your masturbating?”

“At least three times,” I said.

“It’s a rather impressive member,” said Taruco. “You can come inside me, as well. An orgasm will give me the confidence I need for this shoot.” At this point, I don’t think either of them remembered the photo shoot at all. They just wanted to fuck.

I smacked Taruco’s ass. It jiggled like a bowl full of pudding, her fleshy cheeks shaking back and forth before my eyes. Her pussy tightened around me, and I continued smacking her, going slightly harder. A red mark from my hand was left behind, only taking up a small part of her huge butt. Her pussy was as tight as Pochaco’s, and just as plump. With every thrust, I returned to the same hardness I’d had only moments ago.

Taruco moaned, overcome with bliss from my cock’s pleasures. Her body was sweating, filling the room with her stink. The sweat rolled down everywhere. Her cleavage. It dripped from her belly button. And it ran through the cleavage of her butt, soaking into my cock and making it go even faster inside her. The ripe smell of her sweat was arousing. I couldn’t believe such a lewd girl had been living next door to me for all those months, and I’d never noticed.

“What did you do to get such a fat ass? The way it moves when I fuck you is incredible,” I said.

“It just turned out like this,” said Taruco. “Do you think it’s weird?”

“It’s beautiful,” I said. “From your cheeks to your butthole, it’s a butt fitting of a goddess. It looks like the world’s comfiest pillow.”

Pochaco approached me, carrying her breasts in her hands. She tweaked her nipples, rubbing them between her fingertips. My cum still running down her legs, she approached me and shoved her boobs in my face. I was buried in her breasts, the smell of sweat overtaking me. I still preferred the softness of her belly, but her boobs were incredible. I licked the sweat from between her cleavage, gathering it onto my tongue before pulling back.

“My nipples are tingling,” said Pochaco. “You can suck them while you’re pounding Taru.”

“I’d love to,” I said. I wrapped my lips around her hard pink nipple, the areolae still visible underneath my lips. I gently tugged at her tip, sucking on it with loud slurping noises. Pochaco moaned, her legs trembling from my tongue work. The taste of sweat and her nipple was delicious. It felt like if I kept sucking her, she would start lactating.

Alternating sucking on Pochaco’s nipples and fucking Taruco’s pussy, I was being attacked from both sides by sexual bliss. This moment felt like it would never end, but my cock was just about spent. Not even the softness of their beautiful, pudgy bodies could keep my cock from giving out. I slapped both of Taruco’s cheeks at the same time, thrusting into her with an increased fervor.

My mouth slurped at Pochaco’s nipple, teasing the hard tip until her body became coated in a new layer of sweat. Already sensitive from the hard pounding she had gotten before, she lightly came, squirting cum and love juice onto her thighs. At the same time, Taruco’s legs gave out, sending her into a prone position on the floor, where I finished off inside her.

“It’s so warm...” said Taruco. “There’s so much of it.”

I pulled out of her pussy, looking longingly at her thick butt while my cock returned to its flaccid shape. I needed a drink and some food. That marathon lovemaking session had worn me out. After getting a towel and wiping the sweat and cum off of Pochaco and Taruco’s bodies, I sat back and watched the photo shoot. There wasn’t much I could do. After the photography wrapped, the two of them came up and thanked me for giving them confidence in their bodies, planting a kiss on my cheeks at the same time.

I had been given a free copy of their nude photo book as thanks. Taruco’s schedule was busy, so despite living next door, she didn’t contact me as much as I would’ve hoped. Until one night when I saw her standing on the other side of the door. I answered, visibly pitching a tent. She blushed, looking turned on at the sight of my cock poking through my underwear.

Taruco had invited me into her apartment. Pochaco and Sonico were visiting, and a feast had been laid out on the table before me, with all of their favorite foods. All of them stripped down to nothing but their underwear.

“I heard about you from Pochaco and Taruco. You sound like you’d make a great boyfriend. Perhaps we could share?” asked Sonico. “I need someone to take my virginity.”

“After the feast, I was thinking we could try anal,” Pochaco said.

“We’ve all been preparing our butts for it. You’re the only one we trust to please us,” she said.

I accepted their invitation. This was going to be the first of many wonderful nights with these lovely, chubby gravure models.


End file.
